The present invention generally relates to clothing and, more particularly, to gloves which protect the wearer""s fingernails while tanning.
Tanning, both naturally outdoors and artificially indoors, is a popular pastime. While tanning, a person exposes the surfaces of the skin to ultraviolet rays (either those produced by the sun or those produced by special tanning bulbs). Melanin in the skin reacts with the ultraviolet rays in order to produce a golden brown tone to the skin. It has been discovered that fingernails, both natural and, in particular, artificial fingernails react undesirably to the presence of ultraviolet rays, causing a yellowish or brownish discoloration thereto. There is therefore a need for a device that will allow the user to tan the skin without causing discoloration of the fingernails. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.
The present invention comprises a glove formed from a material that allows passage of ultraviolet rays, such that tanning of the wearer""s skin through the glove is facilitated. Portions a the distal ends of the glove digits are covered by a material that is opaque to ultraviolet rays, thereby preventing discoloration of the wearer""s nails.